


Leaving a Mark

by von_gelmini



Series: Kinktober2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Consensual Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Heavy BDSM, Infinity Gems, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Sadism, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: For: Kinktober2019Prompt: 5.Monster/Demon Fucking | Impact Play| Temperature Play |AsphyxiationHere we are at Day 5. 26 more to go. Yikes. Y'all gonna get tired of seeing me post :)





	Leaving a Mark

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Tony said as he watched Peter examining his ass in the mirror.

“I thought for sure the crop marks would stay at least more than a day,” Peter said sadly.

“Yeah, but did you like doing what it took to get them?”

Peter blushed. “Did you notice me coming or not?”

“Okay baby. It was just a lot rougher than some of the things we’ve done. Your ass was black with blood blisters.”

Peter pouted. “And now it’s smooth and pink and there’s not a trace.” He looked up at Tony. “Was that more than you wanted to do to me?”

Tony chuckled low in his throat. “Baby, I am a filthy dirty old man who likes hearing his beautiful young lover scream and cry and come his brains out from how much it hurts. We haven’t hit my limits yet, I’ll let you know when we do as long as you let me know when we hit yours.”

Peter smiled from under his lashes. “Not even close yet.” He pouted again. “I just want to have your mark. I thought for sure tattooing would do it.” He looked at the place high on the rise of his ass where an elaborate TS had been inked there three weeks ago. There wasn’t a mark. “Who would’ve thought that healing would push ink right out from underneath the skin?” He’d woken two days later to red and gold ink smudges on the sheets. “It stayed on yours.” He pulled Tony’s boxers down a little in front and showed a spidery looking PP tattooed in blue and red on Tony’s groin just to the left of his cock.

“I don’t heal baby. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s the damn spider’s fault. I’m going to have to just learn to live without your mark on me.”

~~~

  
“Nothing… terrestrial? non-magical? non-weird?… stays on Peter’s skin.”

Stephen looked at Tony suspiciously. “And this is a problem why?”

“Maybe they don’t have it in magical lala land, but it’s a sex thing, Stephen,” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

Stephen laughed. “My girlfriend’s an ER doctor. Trust me. I know about weird sex things Tony.”

“Okay, well, nothing has been able to mark his skin for more than a day. Maybe a day and a half/two, in the case of the tattoo. And we’ve tried. A lot.”

“Cuts? Welts? Burns?” Stephen suggested.

“Nope. The kid got hit by a damn high speed eurorail train and was dragged through a tunnel. He didn’t have more than a couple of scrapes and shallow cuts. An entire fucking building dropped on him and he just pushed it off. He followed a plane down to the ground and walked away. There’s nothing. He really wants it and it’s the one thing I can’t give him.”

“Far be it for me to judge what gets someone off.” Stephen thought about it. “You say you’ve tried burns?”

“They didn’t last any longer than the scarification we tried did.”

“And Peter’s pain tolerance is high?”

“Fuckin’ through the roof. I’m rough. I like it rougher than I’ve ever been able to find someone able to take. Peter and I? We haven’t hit the limit for either of us yet, not for lack of a lot of fun experimentation.”

“Not judging, but there are some things that you’d rather just not know about your teammates.”

Tony laughed. “Like the fact that sweet innocent little Peter Parker’s a pain slut and that I’m a sadistic dom?”

“Yeah. Like that.” Stephen shook his head. 

“I believe the children call it TMI,” Tony said.

“You’d know, you’re dating one.”

“Would you tell your damn cloak to shut the fuck up, I can hear it laughing from here.”

“You can?” Stephen asked.

“Fuck. It’s a metaphor. Did you leave your sense of humor on Mount Everest?”

“It was Kamar Taj.”

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

“He does that just to mess with people you know.”

“Wong! You’re invited to my next wedding too.”

“Something magical should do it,” Stephen said.

“I’m going out for sushi. You want something?” Wong asked.

“Not particularly,” Stephen answered.

“You sure?”

“You need my card again, don’t you?” Stephen asked Wong.

Wong grinned. “It’s not like this job comes with a paycheck or benefits.”

“Put it on my tab, Wong,” Tony offered.

“Really?” the man said, brightening. 

“Sure. You, I like. Him, the jury’s still out.”

Stephen shrugged. “I don’t have to make your boyfriend this artifact.”

Tony sighed. “Put his order on my tab too.”

A long and complicated order was given to Wong by Stephen, who suddenly had the appetite of a horse.

“It’s gotta be something I can use alone, without your help. You can do it?”

“What, like it’s hard?”

“Wong, have you been showing the wizard movies again?”

~~~

Tony unwrapped the box. A green glow surrounded the red and gold TS at the end of the brand.

“Is it going to be permanent?” Peter’s eyes widened and he smiled.

“It’s supposed to work like a branding iron. And baby, it’s gonna burn like hell. I’ve felt this before.”

“That’s…” 

“Yeah. That’s related to the Time Stone,” Tony explained.

“But Stephen healed the damage from the Infinity Stones on you.”

“I’m sure he can heal this too, if you change your mind. But it’s not going to go away without more magic. I’m not opposed to doing it, it’s just… I want you to know what you’re going into. There is no kind of pain like this.”

“Tony, you had the full force of all six complete Infinity Stones running over you. This is just something _ enchanted _by one of them. It’s not one of them.” Peter picked up the artifact and turned it around in his hand. “It’s pretty. I wonder if the colors will take? I wonder if it’ll feel like that brand you had made?” Peter’s eyes were dark with desire.

“God that was beautiful while it lasted.”

“I broke your bed,” Peter said smiling. “It hurt_ so much _.” His voice was almost a purr at the memory. “And if the colors come off, it’ll be even better.”

“Um hmm. It’ll be like yours on me.”

“I can’t wait!”

“Tonight baby. I’ve got to go in and get my schedule cleared so I can spend the whole weekend taking care of you. I know how needy you get after something this heavy.”

Peter smiled. “I know how much you love that I get so needy after something this heavy.”

“It’s part of it, baby. I like both parts. Hurting you and taking care of you.”

Peter curled around Tony. “I love you so much.”

~~~

  
After a light dinner when Tony got home, then making sure Peter drank plenty of water. They spent the evening kissing, with Tony giving Peter pleasant, light stimulation. Peter said he was ready. Tony brought out a set of four shackles and some lengths of chain. He fastened the ends of the chains to the legs of his bed.

“I’m gonna break another one of your beds, Tony.”

“No you won’t.”

“I’ll break the chains then.”

“Nope.”

“The cuffs?” Peter asked next. He was used to being hard on even the strongest bondage equipment.

“Not those either. Baby, you may be the only sub in history to have vibranium restraints. The bed frame too.”

“Really?” Peter was excited.

“Yep. Struggle as much as you want.”

Peter sat naked on the edge of the bed. Tony leaned over and kissed him.

“Are you ready baby?”

“Yes Mister Stark.” 

Peter moved to the center of the bed and stretched out spread-eagle. Tony reached over and moved the boy’s half hard cock to stretch down between his legs. He fastened the cuffs from the ends of their chains to Peter’s wrists and ankles, tightening the chains so that the boy still had slight movement, but not enough to hurt himself when he struggled. And he was going to struggle. Tony might just have found the one thing to push Peter to his limits. The thought of that had him straining hard against the tight leather of his pants. 

“Your skin is so beautiful. Pale, white, unmarred.” Tony caressed the rise of Peter’s ass. “I own your ass,” his finger slid down the crack and brushed lightly against Peter’s hole, “but no one can tell. If you suit up in front of anyone and they see your cute little thong, they might think that you’re unclaimed and start fantasizing about what belongs to me.” The gentle caresses grew rougher, with Tony grabbing and pulling at Peter’s flesh, his fingers digging in. “Perhaps you want people to think that you’re a little slut whose ass can belong to them as well as me.”

“No Mister Stark.” Peter moaned as Tony’s fingers dug deeply into the muscles of his arm and made him pull his wrist tighter against the cuff. “I want to be yours. Only yours. You own me.”

Tony tapped the arc reactor and nanites crawled in a line down his right arm to completely cover his hand, though not forming a repulsor in the palm. Peter groaned loudly and his cock went from half-hard to straining. Tony’s suit could hurt him so much more than his hands could. He fondly remembered the time when he came so hard he thought he’d exploded. Tony was fucking his face and all of a sudden the hands on either side of his head were encased in the suit. Tony threatened to squeeze just to see what his death throes would feel like while he was buried deep in Peter’s throat. Of course neither of them wanted anything like that, but the threat… Yeah, Peter definitely had a suit kink.

Roughly touching and grabbing Peter over every inch of his body, Tony alternated the sensation between the warmth of his strong hand with the coldness of his stronger glove. Red marks were left and immediately faded from his fingers. The glove left bruises but they too faded within seconds. He grabbed one side of Peter’s ass with the glove and squeezed until the boy screamed. “My poor baby. Nothing lasts on this pretty pale skin. The bruise might not last, but you can feel the force that made it.” 

Tony smacked Peter’s ass hard, right at the rise of it where he intended to put the magical brand. “Tell me how long you feel that. Tell me when the hurt goes away.” He smacked his ass again, as hard as he could.

Peter counted aloud, marking the seconds. After five, “It’s gone Mister Stark,” he said a little sadly.

“And now?” Tony slapped the same spot with his glove.

Peter cried out and started his count. He got to twenty-two. “Gone again, Mister Stark.”

He retracted his suit into the arc/nanite device and gave Peter a lighter slap with his hand. “Such a shame,” he said. He picked up the artifact Stephen made for him, keeping it just out of Peter’s visual range. “Tell me when the hurt goes away.”

Peter prepared himself for the impact of a toy. Sometimes things like a crop struck with the full force of Tony’s strength hurt for a few minutes. One time Tony had ordered a sjambok. It split the skin of Peter’s ass and hurt deliciously for over an hour while he healed.

No toy ever prepared him for the hurt that came next. The brand, enchanted with the power of an Infinity Stone, pressed against his ass. Peter screamed at the top of his lungs and pulled at his restraints. They didn’t yield, the bed didn’t yield. His wrists, however, yielded and broke. And no matter how hard he screamed and pulled, Tony didn’t remove the brand. Peter could hear him counting.

As he counted the seconds, Tony watched Peter’s cock go soft and then begin to stiffen again. With twelve seconds of acceptance after the initial pain, there was a slight change in tone to Peter’s scream. At twenty seconds, the tone changed again to one almost entirely of pleasure and Peter’s cock began to leak. Within his pants, Tony’s was in the same state. He rubbed over the rise of it with his free hand. When his count hit thirty he removed the brand from Peter’s flesh. The shock of the change, from burning to not, made the boy come.

Tony watched the edges of the burn fade quickly until all that remained was the sharp relief of his initials in a shimmery red and gold. The thin layer of transferred enchanted metal from the brand had bonded with Peter’s skin and would keep the mark there forever. He gently put his hand on the full roundness of Peter’s ass, as he came in his pants. “Baby,” he breathed out low. He bent to put a kiss where his hand had been, below the mark. As he crawled into bed next to Peter, he pressed a button in his pocket and released the vibranium cuffs. 

Peter was shaking with sobs and overwhelming sensation when he was pulled into Tony’s arms. He could feel the bones of his wrists begin to knit back together. The pain from healing that was nothing to what he still felt on his ass. His whispered count was over ninety. Tony kissed away his tears and caressed his back.

“Thank you Mister Stark,” Peter said, his voice breaking from crying. He buried his face against the solid warmth of Tony’s chest and continued counting.

Tony remembered how strong the pain was even when he’d been revived. Even when Stephen worked his magic and the scars began to fade. Remnants of the pain lingered for days. “Shh, baby. I know it still hurts. You can stop counting now.” 

“Will it stay, Mister Stark?” Peter was struggling to bring his breaths under control.

“Yes baby. It will for as long as you want it. It will stay until Strange gives me a spell to remove it.”

Peter kissed the small scars on Tony’s chest. He had a scar now too. He had Tony’s mark. He sighed and smiled contentedly as his lips moved between scar and skin as he peppered Tony with tiny kisses. “I’ll never want that Mister Stark.” He paused. “Did the color transfer?”

“Yes baby. It’s beautiful. I’m so proud of you for taking it. For wearing my mark.”

“All of me is finally yours Mister Stark. Even my skin.”

“All of you was mine before, baby boy. It’s just that now everyone will know it.”

Peter lifted his head to look at Tony. “I love you Mister Stark.”

Tony kissed his boy. “I love you Peter.” Even as he started to soothe Peter down from his pain high, Tony couldn’t help but look at the rise of Peter’s ass, marked now forever as his.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
